


Stress Relief

by FlareLunari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also probably inaccurate but eh, Established Relationship, He has a stain on his pants, I'm sorry I couldn't resist after seeing that interview, Luke is stressed, M/M, They do stress relief a lot, bathroom blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari
Summary: "There's a stain on my pants."As soon as the words were out, Luke wished he could have taken them back. Ashton’s eyes widened a little and he smirked – like the charming devil he was.Or: Luke needs stress relief before interviews.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist this, okay? As soon as I saw the interview my mind was already cooking up this ... thing here.  
It's probably terrible, but I had fun writing it x)
> 
> Another prompt fill for Writeinktober, for 'Pattern'.

"There's a stain on my pants."

As soon as the words were out, Luke wished he could have taken them back. Ashton’s eyes widened a little and he smirked – like the charming devil he was.

“Come on, you can cover that with your hands.”

The ‘come’ had sounded rather too much like ‘cum’ for Luke’s liking and it made him feel a little frazzled, if he was being quite honest. Was it so obvious? Calum laughing in the background didn’t help the situation either and Michael sounded a little choked behind him.

“A stain?”

Luke really wanted to slap his boyfriend, but of course he couldn’t. So he took to wringing his hands while Ashton and the interviewer started talking about hair comparisons. He tried to make a lame joke about the release date of the album when they were asked, but of course had to sass him about it.

“Don’t trick people.”

Why did it feel like that sentence had a deeper meaning than just the album? Luke tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest though and launched into a longer explanation in regards to the coming album. It went okay, until he started rambling a bit about the interviewer hopefully knowing that they were playing shows with the Chainsmokers and of course Ashton couldn’t keep quiet.

“Now he does …”

It was more of a whisper and Luke couldn’t help but shiver a little bit. It was one of his weaknesses and Ashton knew that, the shit. He already sat with his legs crossed, thankfully, so his growing erection wasn’t visible. Without wanting to, Luke’s thoughts drifted a bit and he remember what had happened shortly before the interview.

They had fallen into a sort of pattern where Ashton would get Luke off on interview days - to calm his nerves. Usually that happened in the privacy of their hotel room, but there hadn't been time today.

During the roof concert Luke was as jittery as a newborn giraffe, especially when Ashton teasingly snapped his hips forwards and it even made Calum forget his lyrics in the middle of a song. The fans ate it up, but Luke was not okay. When they were done and supposed to go downstairs for their interview, his boyfriend just grabbed him as soon as they were out of sight of the fans and dragged him off to the restroom. Mikey and Cal for sure knew what was up and would cover for them if necessary - or so Luke hoped.

"Aaash …"

Before he could say anything more, firm lips cut him off and he was shoved into a bathroom stall none too gently. The lock clicked into place behind them and deft fingers opened the button on his pants, pulled the zipper down and dragged the fabric off Luke’s thighs.

He was already half-hard when Ashton pulled his dick out of his boxers and jerked him a few times. His hands found purchase on the other man's shoulders and held on for dear life. It was already difficult to keep the noise down as it was, but when a hot tongue licked up his shaft, Luke nearly moaned out loud.

"God, Ash …"

"Sh, I got you, babe. We can't make a mess, you see – but you gotta keep quiet, yeah?"

Nodding furiously, Luke loosened one of his hands from the dead grip they had on Ashton's shoulders and put it over his mouth instead. Ashton patted his thigh affectionately and started sucking on the tip. He tongued the slit and Luke's knees nearly buckled under him, he was that much on edge. The adrenaline from performing had just made it even worse than it had been in the morning before they left the hotel.

Ashton started to rub his thumb in a circular pattern over Luke's thigh and he relaxed a little bit –  
until the other man decided it was time to really get going. Free hand caressing Luke's balls, he took as much as he could fit into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around, sucking occasionally. 

Luke knew that he wouldn't last long, but that was okay. He desperately needed the languid feeling that the orgasm would give him. Ashton didn't tease him like he usually would either and when his boyfriend finally decided to gently tease the rim of his hole with a finger, Luke was done for.

With a keening cry that was at least somewhat muffled by his hand, he came down Ashton's throat and unintentionally bucked his hips forward, making Ashton sputter and pull off. A trickle of cum ran down the corner of his mouth and he cleaned it up hastily.

"Fuck, sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

He was about to cart his fingers through his hair, but Ashton caught Luke's wrist and shook his head. Right, his hair was neatly styled today and the stylist would probably kill him if he messed it up.

"Don't. And it's fine, but we gotta hurry now."

The gentle kiss to his forehead made Luke smile and he squeezed Ashton's hand for a second before he tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled up his pants. A knock on the door made them jump and hurry out of the stall, completely forgetting to double check their clothes. Calum had been waiting for them and gave Luke a little smirk.

And that's how he had ended up on camera with a cum stain on his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love any type of feedback so I can improve ♥
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://flarelunari.tumblr.com/) if you want! I totally take prompts! (Even if it might take me a while to get them done - but I will, promise!) x


End file.
